Aura Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the subtle, luminous radiation that surrounds a person or object. A spiritual variation of Life-Force Manipulation. Also Called *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Spirit Energy Manipulation Other Terms *Spirit Energy *Mantra *Chakra *Wave Capabilities Much like the ability, Life-Force Manipulation, the user can manipulate energy in various ways. However, this ability deals with the energy of their spiritual essence instead of the entire universe. Aura is the energy that is formed from one's achievement of spiritual power through extreme mental focus or strong emotions. Users of this power are able to increase their natural abilities, attract and repel the aura of others, sense the aura, and project it. Types of aura are located in different parts of the physical body such as the forehead, spine, throat, heart, and stomach. The power of the aura also changes with one's mood. The Seven Auras There are 7 auras, each with their attributes and colors. *Muladhara- Deals with physical nature. (Red) *Swadhisthana- Deals with emotion. (Orange) *Manipura- Deals with self-energy and willpower. (Yellow) *Anahata- Deals with psychic healing. (Green) *Vishuddha- Deals with intelligence. (Blue) *Anja-Deals with mental communation. (Indigo) *Sahasrara- Deals with awareness of illusions and obtaining a higher consciouness. (Violet) Applications Red *Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Combat Orange *Emotional Consistency Yellow *Indomitable Will *Quintessence Force ** Energy Blasts **Spirit Materialization **Weapon Infusion **Spiritual Energy Conversion **Spirit Energy Transferal Green *Flawless Restoration Blue *Enhanced Intelligence Indigo *Spiritual Meditiation **Telepathy **Dowsing **Astral Projection Violet *Higher Consciousness *Aura Reading *Illusion Awareness Other *Aura Absorption *Aura Mimicry *Aura Generation *Aura Constructs *Aura Implanting *Enlightenment Associations *Energy Manipulation *Life-Force Manipulation *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Quintessence Force *Aether Manipulation Trivia In many forms of fiction, mostly anime, aura is shown to be in forms resembling flames, electricity, smoke, waves, whirlwinds, or light. Limitations *Users must be in control of their moods. *Aura may fall victim to Anger or Hatred Empowerment *If connections are blocked, the aura cannot flow. Known Users *Lucario (Pokemon) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *The Seven Dieties (Asura's Wrath) *Mithra (Asura's Wrath) *The Golden Spider/Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) *Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naurto) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) *Ninjas (Naruto) *Jinchuriki (Naruto) *Halo (DC comics) Gallery The Flow of Aura.jpg|The flow of Aura. The Layers of Aura.png|The layers of Aura. Colors of Aura.jpg|Colors of Aura. Mantra Symbol.jpg|The Mantra Symbol is the symbol of Hinduism. Asura.jpg|Asura (Asura's Wrath), when enraged, his Mantra power escalates, allowing him to grow six arms and decimate powerful opponents. Asura The Destructor.png|By having his body fused with the Mantra reactor, Asura (Asura's Wrath) carries the Mantra Affinities of Pride, Lust, Greed, Sloth, Vanity, Violence, Melacholy, and Wrath. With this power, he was able to use the power of the reactor to transform himself into his Destructor form. Rasengan (2).jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) is well known for being able to shape his Chakra into his traditional Rasengan... Nine Tailed Rasengan.jpg|...as well as mix it with the power of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Chidori.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) is infamous for channeling his Chakra into electrical energy, forming his powerful Chidori... Flapping Chidori.jpg|...and increasing its already incredible power with the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Mantra Asura.png|By having his power amplified by his daughter, Mithra, Asura (Asura's Wrath) is able to increase the size and strength of his arms, allowing him to become Mantra Asura. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Control Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Control Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Control Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Control Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Magic powers Category:Magical Ability Category:Magical Power Category:Life-Force Forms